


I Understand

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Morty isn't stupid, it's just everyone else who is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if this looks familiar it's because I've posted this on my DA and tumblr of the same name.

_Dad he is not very smart, not like all the other kids.  
Rick, he’s stupid!  
Rick, look at him, my son is stupid and needs to be in school constantly, not running around on your adventures which are making his intelligence go even lower!  
Grandpa Rick, Morty isn’t smart like the rest of us, he’s stupid._  
  
Rick frowned as he watched Morty quietly work on some homework in the corner, not even bothering to pay attention to Jerry and Summer who were now pretty much making fun of the teen in the other room. Beth had since gotten drunk and went to bed earlier on, and Summer was trying to stay up until a well-timed comment had both Jerry and Summer going to bed with minimal resistance. Taking a swig from his flask Rick got to his feet unsteadily and walked/wobbled over to where Morty was still doing his homework two hours later.  
  
 _”Rick, c-can I ask you, uh, something?”_  
  
 _”Yea Morty, what is it?”_ Rick burped, flopping onto the couch as Morty continued to look down at his homework.  
  
 _”Do, do you think I’m stupid?”_ The question cut through Rick’s heart like ice, the older man sitting up with a frown when he heard a repressed sniffle coming from his grandson. It was then he noticed the tears dotting the page only half-covered with equations that trailed off into nothing, pencil sitting beside the paper untouched. _”I think m-mom and dad are right…no one likes someone like me…”_  
  
 _”Don’t you listen to them.”_ Rick grunted as he motioned for Morty to face him, another shard going through his heart as Morty faced him with slightly red eyes, small hand rubbing away some stray tears. _”You wanna know something that no one else knows?”_  
  
 _”W-What is that?”_ Morty watched Rick sit up with a slight stretch, knocking his flask back and finishing off whatever was inside of it with a sigh.  
  
 _”I’m autistic, just like you are.”_ Morty looked surprised as his grandfather gave a wane smile.  
  
 _”Y-You are? B-But you’re so smart a-a-and confident.”_  
  
 _”That’s because I force myself to be.”_ Morty sniffled as Rick sat back against the cushions of the couch. _”I was like you when I was younger, but instead of struggling in school I was advancing so quickly I was mocked my people, and people wanted to use my knowledge for their own gains.”_ He explained, burping a few times as his body processed the alcohol in his system. Morty had a shine in his eye that made Rick’s heart warm as he motioned for Morty to bring his homework over to where he sat, knowing he would fall over if he tried to stand. _”C-Come on Morty, lets get your stupid homework done.”_  
  
 _”Thanks Rick…"_ Rick only grunted and helped Morty through each problem, his grandson relieved to finally understand what was being taught to him by his alcoholic grandfather, who could have sworn he saw adoration in Morty’s eyes as he finally went up to bed to try and get some sleep. Rick frowned as he sat on the couch, eyes trained on the shitty textbook half-opened in front of him in slight disdain. School was idiotic, and for Morty he needed to learn things in practice, not spouted by some teacher who is most likely thinking of how drunk they are going to get once the final bell rings rather than trying to help the students they oversee. Closing the book with more force than was necessary Rick stumbled off to bed once he got to his feet, cursing slightly as he closed his bedroom door and almost immediately fell asleep the second he lay down, unaware that in the room across the hall from his Morty was having a good night’s rest, happy someone finally understood him. That’s all he had ever wanted.


End file.
